To Know Your Past
by Draconia SilverFlame
Summary: What happens when the nightmares haunting Integra become too great? Will she call out for her monster to protect her or will she try to convince herself nothing goes bump in the night?
1. Beginning

DSF: Oooh my god . . . Yes! I am Writing again. Sadly after my friend Pheonix Died, i had a hard time coping and WAS going to put out another Fanfiction. But now, finding a New beta, I have been inspired to lift my pen and start writing again! This is be a moderate Song fic.

This story goes out to my Beta. Hope you like this one as much as i enjoyed writing it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, or any of the songs i will use in this Fic. They belong to their owners and all procceds should go to them not me.(In other words, go buy their manga and their music)

Chapter 1

Beginning

A figure sat at a desk, her hands folded neatly before she moved lifting a cigar she put it between her slender lips, she lifted her silver lighter lighting the tip. She took a slow drag, before she let the smoke escape to fleet toward the ceiling. Her platinum hair fell around her in waves as her suit was dressed neatly, not a wrinkle in sight. She looked annoyed to the Wild Goose infront of her, blue eyes focused on making this man squirm without saying a word. "You are dismissed soldier, and don't forget, you work for me and you will never freeze on the battle feild again." The goose nodded and left hurriedly before the woman decided to shoot him. Integra, fully annoyed with how the simple task went wrong, she snuffed out the small cigar and exhaled firmly. A figure seemed to form right from the shadows, forming into a soild mass before stepping out. Large heavy boots, a red coat, red hat and orange/yellow tinted glasses.

"Master?" He stated looking to the woman behind the desk. Integra looked up with a firm look.

"Alucard, you were ment to watch them. We were lucky this did not turn into a Valentine incident." she stated coldy to the tall man standing off to her side. Alucard walked over leaning on her desk slightly

"Master . . .i watched the whole thing . . . if someone was looking ready to be killed from human stupidity . . . i would have stepped in. Promise." Alucard mocked. Integra stood with a firm slam of her fists

"Damn it Alucard! Do you forget who you speak to!" She shouted to him. Alucard got up bowing

"I am sorry my master . . . I will try to remember my place" Integra glared at him, refusing to accept or to play his games, "See you do Alucard."

She sat down again lifting the papers beginning to sort through them, starting to file them in her sea of endless paper work and reports. Alucard frowned, remembering back to the small girl who would run to him when the nightmares would get to her. He couldn't beleive over ten short years, that same little girl became this roaring woman behind a desk, cold as steel one moment to a fire bird the next. Integra looked over to the thinking vampire.

"What are you thinking about Alucard?" She asked, wanting to know why Alucard suddenly got very quiet. Alucard looked at his master and with a flick of his head, his glasses dropped slightly, he looked over the frames, his crimson eyes met her icey blue ones.

"Back to a time when a young girl ran to a monster to protect her from beasts under her bed" He stated cooly. Integra glared "Don't look back at the past Alucard . .. thats how creatures like you get distracted." Alucard bowed his head.

"I am sorry Master, we seem to disagree with something. To know your past . . . is to know your future" Alucard stated beginning to back out through the wall. Integra glared to Alucard. "You forgot your place again, Alucard" Alucard bowed again in mock appologies before he disappeared through the brick wall leaving Integra alone in her office to brood about what Alucard said.

To Be Continued . . .

DSF: This conversation actually went on between a friend and me . . and it sparked a whole story for me. Well I hope you Enjoyed this. I will see you in Chapter two.


	2. Memory

DSF: Oh lookie! I'm writing again. No . . i have no life . . why bother asking? Alrighty. Well here i go, Second chapter. This one has a song in it .. . but not in the traditional way. All copywrited information will be at the bottom ' Sorry its the way i write.

Again, this one goes out to my Beta.

Disclaimer: No, i do not own Hellsing or Any of the Songs in my Fanfictions. If you wan them, you go out by their CDs, i give the information at the end.

Chapter 2

Memory

Alucard walked through the wall down to his room, walking towards his throne, the high backed chair against the wall. He took off his hat sliding it on a large table, his glasses soon followed suit. He sat in the chair, his back pressing agaisnt the high back. his arms found their way to the arms of the chair his strong hands gripping the lion paw ends. the feet were in the shape of dragon's claws keeping him stable. He closed his eyes, why did he want to remember Integra as that small girl? He closed his eyes leaning his head back, letting the memories sweep him off his feet like a boat in a swift river.

_Alucard had just been tamed by this young thirteen year old, he didn't like it but it was the truth, sure he could simply kill her, but then . . what would he do till someone else caught him? He would play along with this little game. He sat in his throne, it was going on the midnight hour when he could hear the patter of little feet. He raised his brow before his door opened, and around the corner peeked the blonde hair and blue eyes. Alucard watched the little head._

_"Little Master?" He stated. the little girl walked in and over to Alucard, climbing into his lap, he watched the small girl his neck craning like a dog who had a puppy trying to lick his face. Integra looked up to Alucard _

_"I think there is a monster under by bed" She whispered holding onto his vest. Alucard almost wanted to laugh, but hearing the fear in her voice made him stop. He put his arms around the child and got up, holding her._

_"And if I proove to you there are no monsters, you will settle down and go back to sleep?" He asked the small girl. the little blonde head nodded. The two headed back up to Integra's room, as they got close her small body pressed tighter against her monster. He looked to her as he started to open the door. He looked to her and decided he would act, it would make her feel better. He peeked in before he put her down, holding his finger out _

_"I'll go in there . . . and slaughter any monsters alright?" Integra nodded her small glasses bairly clinging to her nose. he quickly pushed up her glasses before he walked into her room. He paced around it a few times, picking up some of her clothing and putting them in the basket. He then walked out and looked to Integra "All gone" Integra looked at him and went back to her bed. Alucard watched her climb back into her bed before he turned to leave. Then her small voice caused him to stop. "Alucard wait!" He stopped, looking to her. "Yes Little Master?" Integra looked to him "What if they come back? Can you wait with me till I go to sleep?" Alucard thought this was ridiculous, he walked over and sat by his master. Integra snuggled back down into her blankets._

_"Alucard?" she whispered after some time passed. He looked over, "Yes young master?" "How long will you stay with me?" she whispered wanting some sort of comfort. Alucard sat up watching her, this was a desperate reach for comfort and attention. He looked down trying to decide how to gently explain it to her. He remembered a song he heard a while ago, now it was for lovers but there were parts he thought could explain what he was going for._

_"I'll be a man of good faith, I'll make a stand, I won't break, I'll be the rock you can land on, be there when you're old, to have and to hold, I swear I'll always be strong, I'll be the wall that protects you, from the wind and the rain, from the hurt and the pain," He said, Integra listened her eyes starting to close as she let out a yawn._

_"I will defend, I will fight, I'll be there when you need me, when honor's at stake, this vow I will make, cause we can stand up to the test, we got everything and more, than we had planned, more than the rivers that run the land, we've got it all in our hand." Alucard looked over, seeing Integra sleeping. He stood up and started to walk out before he stopped walking back over. He tucked her in, making sure she was covered, placing a chaste kiss to her forehead. "Sleep well young master, there will be no more monsters who come to attack you, I will always be here even when you can't see me" he whispered even though he did leave her alone to sleep._

Alucard opened his eyes. that memory seemed to haunt him. 'Why does this memory flood me? Is Integra having nightmares again?' He leaned back, wondering if he should remind Integra of his promise. 'Master . . . you seem to forgot what I told you every night as you grew up.' he thought, his room was silent as he thought. "ALUCARD" Integra's voice echoed through the mansion. Alucard got up giving a heavy sigh before he phased through the wall going to see why his master called for him.

Integra was outside of her room arms crossed, Alucard appeared through the wall and looked at her. "You called?" Integra glared "There is somethign in my room, I heard it" Alucard raised his brow looking at her "Master . .. are the monsters back?" Integra fumed "There is something in my room Alucard! Go in and fetch it out!" she yelled. Alucard rolled his eyes walking into the room. He looked around, gone are the posters of her teenage years, gone were the stuffed animals that she used to help guard her room. Gone were the pictures of her family that she kept around. Now the room was full of papers, and a computer and things for a leader of Hellsing, not the small girl who tamed him ten years ago. This time he found a small bat hanging in the corner of her room, panting heavily. It most have flown in through the huge windows on the far side of the room. Alucard lifted up catching the small bat before he let him go outside he walked out.

"There Master . . .room is clear of all beasts." Integra glared, "What was it?" Alucard smirked giving a small reply, "a small leaf nosed bat." Integra rolled her eyes walking over to her bed "Good night Alucard." He bowed to her "Good night Master." Alucard walked back to his room, his mind flooding back to when she was little, calling for him out of fear, not becuase there was an actual beast in her room. "What happened to my small girl . . ." he wondered outloud, stopping outside of his room. "she left me . . .without a warning." He stated almost sadly but shrugged it off. He had new duties and he would not neglect them.

To be continued . . .

DSF: Awww . . . poor Alucard! .- am I good or what? Oh yes, the Song is "All for One, All for Love" by Bryan Adams. Hope you enjoyed. The song actually is a VERY sappy love song, but when I heard it I thought of Alucard protecting his little master with those strong words. Damn, I have to stop driving and listening to music. Till next time!


	3. New Monsters

DSF: -blinks- . . .someone . . .else reveiwed! My god! The system works . . .what do i do? What else . . .

Thanks - Beta and Akua -loves-

DSF: Oh yes . . . I was told that Integra sounded alittle young for 13 . . . well . . . you have to think . . .even at that age . . . if something scared you enough . . . you can sound any age you wanted to get someone to come protect you, hell if it was Alucard I would do it now! -sweatdrop- Yeah . . .i'm gunna write now.

Disclaimer: No . . .I don't Own Hellsing. Those rights belong to Kohta Hirano. Bow to him.

Chapter 3

New Monsters

"What do you mean that hellsing child has a vampire?" a hiss came from a corridor.

"Its true master . . ." a hissing voice came, almost like a snake. The first figure growled, sounding like an actual dog growl.

"Well . .either way . . . we will get her . . .make her pay." he almost barked. A sly laugh came from a corner.

"Oh please . . . Let me . . . I can play with her mind . . . Dig my claws into her soul and dig to the deepest parts and rip her sanity from her dainty little skull."

"Meiyo . . . .What makes you think you can handle the hellsing brat more than we can?" The shadows clung to the two figures before the third figure walked into some light. Her deep navy eyes looked to those around her, she wore a black tube top, jeans and high heeled flip flops. Her black hair cascaded around her shoulders like a curtain of black silk. Her skin milky white. She smiled, two long fangs pushed out. She crossed her arms showing off her long nails.

"Becuase . . . .I am from the same plane as that pet of hers . . . .And therefore . . .I can make them all fall before he knows I am there" she laughed.

- - - - - - - - _Meanwhile, in the Hellsing Manor _- - - - - - - - -

Alucard seemed distracted, not from the moon, not from blood, not just to piss Integra off. Something, somewhere was giving him a warning, something bad was going to happen and he would not beable to stop it. He stood looking out the bay windows in Integra's office, watching Seras and the Geese train. Integra looked to Alucard.

"Alucard? ALUCARD!" Alucard looked over, pulled from his thoughts.

"Yes Master?"

"Were you listening to me?" Alucard shook his head lowering to one knee

"No I am sorry master, I was not listening, please, repeat your order."

Integra glared. "There has been a disturbance down by the docks. Go find out what it is." Alucard bowed and sank through the floor, "your orders are my command." Integra glared, lifting the top of the cigars on her desk she lifted one to her mouth "Damn him." she stated as she lit the cigar. Her mind racing. "What has gotten into that Vampire?" She took a drag before she let out a sharp exhale.

- - - - - - - - _Docks, East London _- - - - - - - - -

Alucard walked up the long steps to the docks stopping on the board walk, hearing and seeing the large body of water. "I hate the ocean" he stated, as he walked down the creaking planks. Watching the boats, he stopped at the one he was suppose to investigate. Hull torn wide open, the dock around completely in peices, dead bodies slaughtered. There were Hellsing agents keeping the police from touching anything. Alucard walked by the agents.

The first body had long slashes to the face, torso and stomach, his intestines and inards around him, blood spilling through the dock into the ocean, sharks circling below. Alucard walked passed stepping over the head. Several people were skewered over peices of wood or metal from the boat their blood running down the objects. Children had their heads torn off along with limbs, their torsos sitting around, Alucard growled passing the children bowing his head in respect. He walked onto the boat. The top seemed fine, cleared out, almost for a fight. He then heard a laugh, a laugh that curdled even his blood. He turned to see a female walked out.

"Finally Alucard. Took you long enough to find me." Her face was dripping with blood, her chest also covered in it. Her tube top was soaked. Alucard snarraled.

"So you did this? " He asked, starting to pull his gun. She saw him reaching into his coat. she moved quickly, appearing on several things before she gripped his hand and the holster "Don't draw your Gun Alucard . . . no reason to fight . . . Yet. Yes . . . I did slaugther every being on this ship . . . all four hundred fuckers! All the same way . . ." she laughed the blood was thick on her breath. Alucard growled he turned drawing the Jackal from its holster and sent a round at her, it phased through her as she again appeared on a fallen peice of metal

"Awww . . . Alucard . . . I don't want to fight . .but . . if YOU want to." She smirked her fangs lengthening. Fur shot up on her body, her arms grew, her hands changing into paws with long claws. The black fur began to cover her body she landed on her front legs her back legs already changing, her clothes melting into her fur as her ears lengthened and rouned flattening on her head. Her eyes moved slightly as they opened again. She roared, her face enlongated into a sort of muzzle. She roared again in a ferral yell. A tail formed behind her the tip on fire. She stood there, all four hundred pounds of Hell Cat.

Alucard frowned, pulling both guns, to fight a five foot five monster would be classified as impossible in his hell hound form. He would stay vampiric.

"Releasing Control Art Restriction to Level Three." He pulled both guns, his glasses sliding down his nose, watching the hell cat. She stood there her head raised the navy eyes watching him as she started to laugh.

"Control Art Restriction!" She spread her legs, putting her head between them "YOU! You of all Vampires bound by a human!" she laughed, when Alucard shot at her, she moved the bullet going through the flame on her tail exploding behind her she watched "Lovely Alucard . . . Lets fight." She ran at him, her claws sank into the deck, tearing up planks as she ran. Dust and ash flew out of her fur, creating a fog. Alucard growled looking around, a cat _that _big should not just, dissappear.

"Puppy, puppy come out and play . . . There are cats and birds to eat . . . But beware of the bear, for it attacks from above!" she roared as she attacked Alucard, attacking from above slashing with her claws only getting his coat. Alucard was able to move attempting to shoot a round, but in the dust and ash, the Jackal jams. He glared at the metal object. The cat was heading at him again her eyes being the only thing that stuck out in the growing thickness of the ash "Puppy puppy . . . bewarned . . .Bears attack from above" She growled going to attack again before a helicopter flew in spreading her ash. She glared up noticing Integra in the helicopter, she sank off the deck, acting as if the ash was her. Alucard looked up as the fog was cleared. He looked to his now torn coat. The chopper landed on the deck, Integra walked out heading for Alucard. Alucard put his guns back in his holsters looking to his master before he bowed.

"What Happened Alucard?" Integra ordered "A fight, till you interupted Master"

"You called for a release of three levels off the gun Alucard." Integra stated. Alucard frowned. "She is gone now Master." Integra glared looking to her men below "All of you, clean the area, take care of it and inform the families." Alucard moved climbing into the chopper. Walter looked over as Integra sat back in her spot, nodding. As the chopper took flight, a figure flung to the underside. Meiyo smirked being carried to the Hellsing Manor.

- - - - - - - _Hellsing Manor _- - - - - - -

"We know it was a vampire Alucard, my question is . . . _Why_ didn't _you_ kill it!" Integra ordered. Alucard frowned looking to the Jackal in Walter's hand.

"It jammed . . . " Alucard stated, almost sounding angry at himself.

Walter frowned "It will take me a few hours, but I can have the Jackal working again." Walter left, the prized possesion back in his own hands. Alucard growled

"She knew the Poem." Integra looked over.

"What Poem Alucard?" She ordered. Alucard looked over.

"An old one, children use to sing it when I was human, to dogs who escaped their homes. Warning them that there were dangers. There are other verses. In the end . . . .if the children reached the end . . . the dogs died, either killed by a larger animal . . .or the parents did away with them" Alucard began to pace. Integra looked to Alucard, he wasn't showing any more emotion than normal, but this seemed to stress her faithful pet.

"Alucard .. . what Happened on the boat?" she stated. Alucard walked to a shelf, pulling out a book. "I got there, and got onto the boat and she came out . . .we began to fight . . . but she turned into something I have only seen once . . . and not with my actual eyes . . ." He flipped open the book, putting it down he slid it infront of her.

Integra's eyes widened.

- - - - To Be Continued!

DSF: Oooh my god . . . I left off on a Cliff hanger! Oooooo . . . Well. Did you enjoy the Fight scene? Did anyone get lost? Teehee . . . Well . . . This is a turn of Events . .. has Alucard met another Alexander? What will happen now that Meiyo is on Hellsing grounds? Why am i raising all these questions? Cause I want you to reveiw and to keep on reading! And again, peace out!


	4. Dreams

DSF: Well! Another person! I feel loved. v.v' I was told by a friend, who refuses to review, that Alucard was too relaxed for the fight scene . . . . Well . . . okay I have no explanation . . . it was more or less how big is your gun compared to my gun fight not an actual sword to sword, those will come later. . .Blood shed and more swearing -.- Ya know . . . I originally wanted this to be a love fic . . . guess that got shoved in my face.

Again Thanks goes out to, Beta, Akua and now S. and Haku -loves all around-

DSF: Oh, i was Talking to Haku online, and I asked her about Meiyo . . .and this was the conversation "So how did you like Meiyo?" "She's bitchy" I sat there "Is that good bitchy or bad bitchy? Like Lust Bitchy or Integra Bitchy?" "Good bitchy, Lust bitchy" I only laughed. If you have NEVER seen Full Metal Alchemist, I pity you. Lust is the bad woman on there.

DSF: Oh, and I got a new writing program . . . and that means . . . . SPELLCHECK! -does small dance- I am very happy. No more spelling errors. -wOOt wOOt!- Anyways. This note is a little longer cause well . . . I wanted it to be. Oh . . . _Now_ I remember . . . there was that cliff hanger . . . Well I won't keep you. See you at the end!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, Again, Kohta owns those rights, bow to him. Meiyo though does belong to me and her familiar the Hell Cat.

- - - - - _Where we left off _- - - - - -

"Alucard . . . what Happened on the boat?" she stated. Alucard walked to a shelf, pulling out a book. "I got there, and got onto the boat and she came out . . . we began to fight . . . but she turned into something I have only seen once . . . and not with my actual eyes . . ." He flipped open the book, putting it down he slid it in front of her.

Integra's eyes widened.

- - - - - - - - -

Integra stared down at the book. The picture was of a big black cat, gripping a large bull by the neck, blood and spinal fluid sunk out of the bulls neck as the horrified look on the animal's face was enough to say it was dead and died painfully. The big cat had piercing navy eyes, long claws that were tearing the bull's flesh apart as its long canines were already through the bull's thick neck. Integra let out a half whimper, a small noise. The flames on the cat's tail was colored a dull red. Integra's eyes never left the page. "Hell Cat." she whispered.

Alucard left he book beginning to pace. "Master. She was fast . . . Faster than the book claims . . . She was across the boat then in front of me within a moment." Alucard stopped. Integra was reaching for a cigar, her hands trembling. She Lifted the brown object putting it between her lips, reaching for her lighter. Alucard frowned "Master?" he asked, almost whispering. She got up slamming the book shut and glared to Alucard.

"This girl is to be killed! Search and Destroy! My orders to you is to kill this thing and bring the corpse back! I want to see the flame on the tail out! I want to see its lifeless Form hanging by a hook!" Integra roared, Alucard began to laugh.

"Oh master . . . Your anger . . . .if only . . ." he bowed "I will hunt tomorrow night . . I will not let her go again master . . ." Integra sat back down, lighting the cigar watching the smoke rise.

"I am going to retire Alucard. Do a round then I suggest you rest as well." Integra stated standing snuffing out the freshly lighted cigar. Alucard raised a brow "Afraid the cat followed us home?" He mocked her coldly. Integra glared.

"Do the damn round and don't ever ask of my motives again." She walked out. Alucard only smirked slinking through the wall and did a quick round around the mansion wanting to protect his master.

- - - - _Integra's Room_ - - - - - - -

Integra slipped on a set of blue silk pajamas. She took the gun out of her jacket holster and slipped it under her pillows. She did a last round around her own room, lifting some papers taking them to bed with her. She lifted the covers reading over the simple reports. She soon put the file on the night stand and yawned. She laid down putting her head on the simple white sheets. '_Hell Cat . . . Damn big cat . . . Unpredictable . . . Kills without a second thought . . . The basic symbol for Chaos . . . And the only animal in the world, I fear_.' Integra shook her head. '_Integra Wingates Hellsing, stop thinking like that now. You are strong and able to take on anything._' She told herself. She shook her head, her blue eyes soon drifted closed. From the ceiling drifted Meiyo she walked over her claws glowing long.

"Now I lay me down to sleep . . . .Pray to god my soul to keep, should i Die before i wake . . .Pray the lord my soul to take" Meiyo whispered. Her long claw pressed against Integra's forehead. Her face scrunched slightly, as her dreams changed.

- - - - _Dream Realm_ - - - - - - -

Integra stepped foot into a rotting building a voice going off in her ear "Sir, Thirty feet in front of you . . . please do be careful" Walters voice sounded through the communicator. Integra headed, in her back to a wall, gun drawn and in front of her. She walked slowly, placing one foot in front of the other. The rotting building was falling apart, doors hanging off their hinges, windows broken or cracked. Dust filled the air with each step the Hellsing Director took. "There is nothing to this Walter" Integra spoke as she headed into the heart of thebuilding turning a corner. As she did, the building dropped several hundred feet.

Integra went to step back but a rock wall stopped her. Below was a pit, with hundreds of snarling, fighting, spitting, howling Hell Cats. All of them were clawing and fighting each other for dominance. Then all of their eyes looked up to Integra. Integra's face paled, as she went to run, looking to her left, then to the burning gun in her hand. She dropped the melting metal as she ran up the ramp like rock wall. The hell cats began to follow. Their claws breaking into the rocks. Integra was searching for a way out, a cave small enough to hide in, anything. She was stopped seeing a large hell cat, taller than she was, taller than Alucard. The cat growled, the cheeks lifting up whiskers scrunching, as the two long canines curled around under its jaw. "Integra!" it hissed. "You sent me here! Your own Uncle!" Integra stepped back, looking to the cat. "Uncle . . ." she whispered to herself.

The room changed warping now Integral wasn't against the rock wall, instead on the edge of a large cliff over hanging the Pit of Hell Cats, all snarling all jumping trying to get at her. The large male cat took another step towards her. 'Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing!" he roared. The cats below chanted in some demonic tongue. Integra was looking around, flames burst everywhere. The cat's tail looked tame compared to the roaring fire behind the rocks. She took a tentative step back, the rocks crumbled falling down to the cats below. Integra was desperate "ALUCARD! Alucard come here!" She shouted. Suddenly there was a laugh and from behind the male cat, out walked a slender female, black tank top, long black hair, black jeans and high heeled flip flops.

"Sir Integra . . . he can't hear you . . ." She mocked. Her navy eyes staring at her. Integra stared her down, hoping some how to scare her. She laughed showing of her abnormally long canines. "Bitch . . don't stare down at me, your blue eyes mean nothing compared to those that match a midnight sky!" She came at Integra sword drawn. Integra reached to her side pulling out her sword, the dream giving her at least that much. The metal crashed, sparks flew as they came close together. Integra glared lifting her hand to support the other as she fought, the girl laughed pushing away sending Integra dangerously close to the edge. She laughed walking over, Integra regained balance holding up her sword. The woman laughed. "So you know Integra . . . My name is Meiyo." she slashed at her, Integra moved, rolling across the dirt and towards the large hell cat, but she was away from the edge. She laughed "Integra . . .fight me" Meiyo ordered.

"You can't tell me what to do," Integra stated holding her sword out. Meiyo held out hers the tips barely touching as they glared before she hit Integra's weapon sending it flying. "Alucard can't hear you . . because . . .he's already DEAD!" She hissed pointing to a hanging corpse of her old pet, a large silver cross hung on his body his head gone laying on the floor under him stuffed with garlic and wild roses. Integra watched the hanging body of Alucard never thinking it was possible. "No . . ." she stated looking up to Meiyo. Meiyo was warping, changing into the hell cat. She walked to Integra growling hissing looking to her circling her "Integra . . .your in trouble again . . and no pet to save you . . . and now . . . you . . . know . . .. WHY!" she ran at her, claws out jaw open. Integra started to scream as the teeth broke through her skull.

- - - - _Reality_ - - - - - -

Integra sat up in bed the end of her scream leveling out, she panted, her body covered in a cold sweat. Walter walked in, looking concerned.

"Sir Integra? Are you alright?" Integra looked around the room before she nodded.

"Y-y-yes Walter . . . I-i-i am fine." Walter nodded "I will bring you some tea." he walked out, Integra looked out her bay windows, watching the sun dance through them. It was around noon, and she normally slept till three or so, being up all night you slept in the morning. Integra got up changing outfits

She walked to her office, still a bit shaky. 'It was a dream . . .you are home . . .and Alucard-' her thought stopped as she rushed passed her office and down a set of long stairs. Walter went to stop her but she kept going, heading into the basement, nearly tripping on a few stairs but made it down and walked directly into Alucard's room. The black coffin with its gold trim was still closed. She walked over. "Alucard, I order you to rise!" she stated. The coffin opened, Alucard sat up looking to his master.

"Master? Why do you come for me so early?" She let out a silent sigh of relief.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep." she turned on heel and walked out. Alucard stared at her.

"Master?" Integra looked over "What?"

"Whats wrong? You come storming downstairs . . . order me to raise in the middle of the day and now you tell me to go back to sleep . . ." He watched her Integra looked over. "I had a small nightmare and needed to reassure myself." she stated. Alucard raised his brows, but let it slide and closed his lid laying back down to finish his resting. Integra walked out and back upstairs, Walter was giving her a look before she lifted a cup of tea sipping it "Thank you Walter" she headed back upstairs her suit again clinging to her, and she looked settled. She reached down and opened the doors to her office. Looking in, her hand let go of the saucer, letting the small plate and tea cup fall to the floor. The small cup shattered as it hit the floor, the tea splattering in a small circle. Integra looked utterly horrified.

- - - - - To Be Continued.

DSF: -Gasp- yes again I left you on another Cliff hanger . . . Sorry . . minimal Alucard there . . . but this was to get a dream out of the way. See you in Chapter 5, Read and Review.


	5. Oak Drive Battle

DSF: Oooo . . . Chapter five! Mile Stone! So I am going to do something special . . . every five chapters I am going to make them as long as possible without giving away too many fight scenes or more dreams . . . But anyways.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing in any way shape or form . . . -sigh- I do however own Meiyo and her familiar the Hell Cat.

- - - - - Last Chapter - - - - -

She reached down and opened the doors to her office. Looking in, her hand let go of the saucer, letting the small plate and tea cup fall to the floor. The small cup shattered as it hit the floor, the tea splattering in a small circle. Integra looked utterly horrified.

- - - - - - - - -

Chapter 5

Oak Drive Battle

Standing a few feet away from her, was a Large black cat. Long canines, fire on the tail, deep navy eyes, and long claws one paw about to swipe Integra. Walter hurried after her, coming down the hall, "Oh yes, before I forget . . ." He stopped looking to Integra, who was motionless. "The High School art club sent over their appreciation for saving the High School the other day . . ." Integra looked to Walter before letting go of the breath she as holding, looking to the life like statue standing glaring at her, lips curled, eyes glaring. Integra pushed the beast back. It rolled quiet easily on the marble flooring.

"Then I guess I cannot burn it then?" Integra commented before walking away from it. Walter chuckled, "No, I don't think they would like that, Sir." Integra sat at her desk. The statue was still, a letter on her desk. She picked it up, opening the white envelope and read the letter inside.

_Sir Integral Wingates Hellsing,_

_This statue is from the Students in our Senior Art Class. They wish to thank you for saving their art teacher from the grasp of the vampire. They researched creatures and thought a Hell Cat would be perfect for the guardian of London. We wish you luck on your mission and your quest on saving London from those creatures. With the best of Luck and best of wishes._

_Principle Burnhem_

Integra put the letter down and watched the statue. "Guardian of London?" She pushed the letter back in the envelope and hid it in a drawer. She continued on with her paper work avoiding looking at the statue whenever she could.

- - - - - - _In some room in the Hellsing Manor _- - - - - - - -

Meiyo reached into her pocket, pulling out cell phone. She quickly dialed a number putting it to her ear. A hissing voice came over the line _"Friend or Foe?"_

"Its Me." she stated.

"_Well? Is she dead yet?" _Meiyo glared at the wall.

"Ya know . . . I am going to have my fun . . . then I will kill her. You cannot order me." Meiyo spat almost poison coming out of her lips. There was a growl on the other line, the other man was coming to the phone.

"_Meiyo, I can order you . . . you are OUR creation, we control you."_ Meiyo growled her teeth bared.

"I AM MY OWN VAMPIRE!"

"_Are you?_" Meiyo stopped growling her lips closing again _"Thats what we thought Meiyo. You came to us . . You BEGGED to be changed . . . you begged to have the night rape your body and make you a vampire . . . you beg-"_

"STOP IT!" Meiyo yelled wanting to throw the phone across the room, smashing it into little pieces.

"_Meiyo, you have your mission . . . if you fail again . . . we will kill you if Alucard doesn't kill you first . . ."_ Meiyo glared at the phone as the man on the other line laughed at her. She glared and closed the phone hanging up on them. She lowered her head, red tears slipped out of her eyes and down her face onto the floor.

"Damn them . . . Damn them to hell . . . bringing that up each time . . . soon . . . soon I will break into the real power and I will be able to free myself . . . free myself and be my own true vampire . . ." she told herself silently. She looked to her long nails the sharp points, her tongue ran over the sharp fangs. "What is the secret to being a vampire . . .I rip out throats all the time . . . why have I not changed into fog or bats or anything .. ." she closed her eyes lowering her head. "I will find out the secret . . . first things first . . . I need to find were Alucard hides during the day . ." She stated to herself waiting for the sun to set. She looked towards a mirror, her shape was barely visible, her clothes being the only thing that showed up clearly. She hissed throwing a punch and shattered the mirror. "How does he do it? How is Alucard a master vampire when he was turned as well!" she hissed before she fell to her knees and hit the floor till her knuckles were bruised and bloody. "I will find out why . . . before I kill him and Integra . . . I will find out."

- - - - - _Sunset_ - - - - - - -

Integra was given a report about another attack downtown. Alucard formed from the shadows "Master." He turned his head and there, standing in the corner of her office facing him was the hell cat statue, Alucard drew his jackal and was about to shoot.

"Don't bother Alucard . . . its fur and wire . . . shooting it would result in around a hundred angry teenagers yelling at you" Integra stated before she looked to him. Alucard put the gun away looking to Integra. She looked to him "A 745 on Oak Drive . .think you can take Seras down there and figure things out?" Alucard bowed his head.

"I would prefer to go alone." Integra looked to him.

"Why?" Integra inquired. Alucard raised his head looking over his orange tinted glasses.

"There is a Vampire in my territory . . . and I wish to hunt her down myself . .. and if this is her work, she may still be there . . .and she may not come out if I have anyone else with me . . .after all . . she DID disappear when you came the first time." Alucard said moving to stand straight. Integra found logic in his speech before she glared to him.

"Alright . . ." she stated. Alucard faded through the wall. Integra glanced up to the Hell cat in the corner, its navy eyes glaring to some unseen enemy. Its paw out, long claws out ready to attack whatever it was fighting. A flash to her dream all of the hell cats fighting around her, the noise they made. Integra shook her head to free herself of that horrible moment. She looked down to finish her paper work.

- - - - - _Oak Drive_ - - - - - -

Alucard was walking down the street, something didn't feel right. The air was thick, almost like fog was going to set in. The street lights created little pools of light, were moths and flying insects gathered. Alucard walked through them, a flash of red under the lights as he walked. He got to the house in question, a male laying on the grass, throat torn out, the white back bone showing. The little boy impaled on a tree branch, blood dripping down his little legs and arms. Alucard was frowning '_No blood has been taken . . .some has soaked into the ground . . ._' He walked into the house. Laying on the ground her head torn off, was the wife. Her head was no where seen and to him that didn't matter. He frowned again the pool was big enough to state no blood was consumed "Maybe it was just a murder" he stated out loud.

"You'd be wrong, Alucard," a sultry voice stated as the same female walked out from around the corner. She held to the wifes head, blood dripping."Why Alucard . . .why protect these . . .Cattle . . .they are fun to . . . destroy . .to kill" She laughed. Alucard glared.

"You ruin these lives . .just to kill?" He stated again. She nodded and laughed. He pulled the Jackal on her, shooting her once through the leg. she roared and dove back into the shadows. "Regenerate" Alucard yelled. "I didn't shoot you with a silver round, though I easily could." She growled from the shadows holding onto her leg. '_damn that hurt . . .fucker . . ._' She growled changing her forms she shot at him, he stepped aside and she ran out, the wound on her leg still there.

"What's wrong with you? Don't you know how to regenerate?" He started to laugh "You are nothing but a freak! A home made Vampire . . . now stay still and I will end your miserable life." He took aim at the large cat before she ran, disappearing into the shadows her black fur not letting go of the ashes and dust this time. He started to shoot, firing three rounds into the shadows, nothing. He looked around, thinking he saw a flash of her claws he fired four more rounds, nothing. "come on . . . come out . . . Freak."

"Puppy puppy . . . come out and play, but be warned . . . snakes bite at ankles!" she formed from the shadows swiping at Alucard's ankles trying to knock him over. He easily avoided her shooting seven more rounds at her, one hit her front arm as she disappeared again.

He laughed, his eyes searching. She ran in and out of the houses using her abilities, trying to keep unseen to strike again. He fired several more rounds in her direction till both of his magazines were empty. He popped them both before he reloaded and pulled the slide with his fangs on both guns. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty" He snaked out walking down the road trying to find her.

"That is so not Funny." she limped slightly. Out of the more rounds he shot into darkness, two more hit her. '_four bullets . . . I can handle one more before I am in trouble . . . but he put the silver ones in now . . . best take my leave._' she started to fade through the ground "Pet of the humans . . . I take my leave, Mukuro Forever!" she stated before she faded. Alucard frowned. "Mukuro?" He frowned before he looked around, the Hellsing Agents already on the scene of the house he went back to report to Integra, she would want to hear this.

- - - - _Integra's Office_ - - - - -

Integra frowned taping the pen on her desk, the cigar between her lips was smoking slowly. "She is a vampire . . .and cannot regenerate . . .are you sure you saw this yourself?"Integra asked Alucard taking a drag before letting it go again.

Alucard looked to his master "I saw it . . . with my own two eyes." Integra leaned back slightly.

"She might be playing a game. Maybe she can, but wanted to see how far you would go." Integra thought out loud before taking another drag, her eyes closed.

"Master .. . one thing is odd about her .. ." Integra looked over to Alucard. "What?"

"I don't think, she has ever . . . partaken in any blood . . ." Alucard said almost thinking it through himself. Integra raised her brow "Impossible . . ."

Alucard frowned "Master . .she threw a head down . .. full of blood . . she was clean this time . . . well her hand was bloodied . . but she had none around her mouth or chest again . .and on the boat . . .all the blood was there . . .weather in the ocean or on the walls and rooms . . .why would a true vampire . . . do that?" Integra stopped "So she's a freak vampire then?"

"That would be my guess master . . . But . .she shouted something . . . before leaving the battle . . ." Integra looked to Alucard. He looked to her. "Mukuro Forever." Integra frowned writing it down.

"I will have Walter look into this." Integra stated. Alucard nodded looking to the moon outside her window. "Master. . .don't you think you should be heading to bed now?" Integra gave a glare but sighed giving in. "Yes, I shall be turning in now." She stood looking to the name again. "Mukuro . . ." she whispered to herself before heading to her room. Alucard disappeared through the shadows, going down to his room to have his nightly meal before he headed off to rest.

- - - - Integra's Room - - - - -

Integra walked back into her bedroom, having freshed up in her private bathroom. She walked to he bed, and laying there on the bed was the worn book. Opened to the hell cat page. She glared.

'_He's dead Integra, he cannot hurt you anymore. The cats aren't real. There is no ever burning pit of fire with these creatures in them. This is childish Integra. You are a full grown adult. Things just don't go bump in the night when your an adult._' Integra slammed the book closed.

'_So what if he read this to you and scared you shitless when you were a child. You were young then, they are just stories they cannot get you now._' Integra shoved the book into her nightstand closing the drawer quickly. The words seemed to comfort her. She laid in her bed, wanting to pull her sheets and blankets above her head. She settled for just pulling them just under her chin.

'_Besides . . . you have the scariest monster under your power, in the basement._' she said to herself, and with that thought closed her blue eyes to drift to sleep. Again drifting from the shadows, Meiyo came out. She was wrapped in bandages, trying to help her bullet wounds heal. She held out her fingers growling.

"Sleep Fair Madian . . . For tonight, why should I punish the dog when the owner is so much more fun to torture?" She riddled as she pressed two fingers onto her forehead changing the dream.

- - - - To be Continued . . . . - - - - - -

DSF: Sorry . . .Dream will come next chapter . . . this was going on 7 pages . . .and fanfiction said it was too big so I had to remove the dream and move it to next chapter . . .trust me . .. I'm mad too . . . Oh well. Se la vie! See you in Chapter Six!


	6. Venomous Blue Eyes

DSF: Whoa . . umm -sweat drop- Sorry . . . Easter threw me off. Yeah so here is the Dream . . . -looks around- and Maybe a Twist . . .Oooo . . .Scary . . . Enjoy the damn Dream . . Integra would have shot me . .several times for this.

- - - - - - - - Last Chapter - - - - - - -

"Sleep Fair Madian . . . For tonight, why should I punish the dog when the owner is so much more fun to torture?" She riddled as she pressed two fingers onto her forehead changing the dream.

- - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 6

Venomous Blue Eyes

- - - Dream Realm - - - - -

The dream started simply. Integra was sitting in her office, no tricks. The large hell cat statue was in her corner was creepy enough for her in this dream. She looked down to the paper "This is not funny . . . It's blank." she looked up and suddenly. Instead of her office in front of her, it was a large audience, full of Vampires and other creatures hollering to her. She glared "Who the hell are all of you? Out of my-" she stopped when she couldn't raise her hand anymore. She looked to her wrists and saw furry cuffs and the chains leading down to the bed. "What the hell is this!" She was on a bed, and not dressed in her suit anymore. She had nothing but a thin black lacy bra and something like thong underwear on. Leaving nearly nothing to the imagination. She was wearing a see through black fabric night gown, it stopped an inch after the start of her thigh She looked around glaring, this wasn't her office anymore.

A music started, wails from a guitar. Drum beats soon followed. She was glaring around, her glasses creating a small shine. Then a sultry voice came over a speaker system.

"_Your cruel deep eyes, Your blood, like ice, One look could kill, My pain, your thrill_" Alucard stepped out from a veil of curtains he was dressed in black leather pants, dark collar on his neck with the Hellsing badge as the tag. His hair was slightly spiked up as dark makeup surrounded his eyes, or maybe it was the shadows from the stage lights, Integra couldn't tell. He moved close to the bed.

"_I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch), I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop, I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much), I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison, You're poison running through my veins, You're poison, I don't want to break these chains_," Alucard sang into the microphone looking to Integra with those deep eyes. She struggled against the chains "Alucard, stop this now!" Sweat started to form on her skin, the lights were hot and shining right on her.

"_Your mouth, so hot, Your web, I'm caught, Your skin, so wet, Black lace on sweat_," Alucard moved closer getting on the bed his hand reaching out to rip away the thin garment hiding the bra and underwear from the world. She glared at him "Stop this now!" her pleas fell on deaf ears as Alucard reached out, touching the top of her collar bone dragging the sweat forming on her skin.

"_I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (And pins), I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name, Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin (Deep in), I want to kiss you but your lips are venomous poison, You're poison running through my veins, You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains, Poison,_" Alucard said moving to push her down, Integra laid flat on the bed her arms unable to move by the chains her legs were pinned under Alucard. He was moving dangerously close to her.

"_One look could kill, My pain, your thrill, I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch), I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop, I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much), I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison, You're poison running through my veins, You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains, Poison_" Alucard was right over her now his deep crimson eyes looking into hers. She struggled, closing her eyes, trying to move. She felt his heavy frame turn into a lighter one, a few appendages leave his body and two more grow. She slowly opened her eyes and laying on top of her keeping her pinned was the female Vampire from her last dream.

"_I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch), I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop, I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much), I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison, yeah, I don't want to break these chains, Poison, oh no, Runnin' deep inside my veins, Burnin' deep inside my veins, It's poison, I don't wanna break these chains, Poison!"_ she sang this time, in Alucard's voice. She backed off looking towards the crowd, lifting a dagger with the Hellsing badge on the handle

"Shall I kill her?" she shouted, she was in nothing but a thin bra and even thinner underwear. The demons and Vampires in the crowd were cheering. She held up the dagger. "Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing . . . Born 1975(x) . . . Died . .Today!" She raised the dagger high before plunging it deep into her chest.

- - - - - - - Reality - - - - - -

Integra jumped up with a start, she sat up and looked around, it was just sunrise. She panted slightly. She looked down, no furry hand cuffs, no lacy bra, no nothing. She shook her head. "No . .things . .don't . . .go . . bump . . .in . . .the . . night." She laid back down her lids still heavy dragging her back into a dreamless sleep.

- - - - - - - - Later that day, In unknown Room - - - - - - - -

Meiyo watched as the cellphone rang for the third time. Her body felt drained.

'_I'm so tired . . . My body is drained . . . and now they want to yell at me._'

The cell hone stopped before it started again. She reached out lifting the phone opening it.

"Friend or Foe?"

"_Its us . . . well . . . is she dead yet?"_ Meiyo glared, her teeth bared.

"No . . . She's not!" Meiyo growled. The two voices talked away from the receiver. Meiyo strained to hear what was on the other line.

"_We are coming down Meiyo. You are incompetent, stupid . . . well . . . well rounded, you are too weak to do this by yourself. She is just a woman, and you have yet to kill her._" The older voice growled on the line. Meiyo made faces wanting to yell, wanting to react.

"Yes . . .I understand."

"_We will be there in three days, set up base camp and we will let you know where we are._" Then there was silence. Meiyo dropped the phone

"No. You will not be able to tell me where you are at. I will NOT play your games anymore. I am not your . . . PET . . . I refuse to end up like Alucard . . . I refuse." Meiyo stated growling. Her mission was now not to kill Alucard, but kill Integra to free a fellow vampire from slavery. "I swear . . . On my life . . .I will free Alucard." She looked out the window, seeing the sun behind the black out curtains, the only thing protecting her from what would damage her. She could remember those words.

- - - - - - - _FLASH BACK DO NOT CROSS!_ - - - - - - - -

"_You are different now Meiyo. You no longer need your glasses . . . so we disposed of them. Your death certificate has been signed . . . You drowned. . . died at sea and they were unable to recover your body. You are now one of the un-dead . . . A Vampire." A man in all green said to her. Meiyo turned her head, on the table she could see clearly, without her glasses, the bright light above her was starting to get to her. She lifted her hands, looking to her pale skin. She turned her head again._

"_I'm . . hungry . . . ." her voice was barely a whisper, her tongue brushing against the longer fangs._

"_That will Pass, You won't be hungry forever. Un-dead don't eat." The man said._

"_But . .. what about blood?" _

"_That is just a legend Meiyo . . . Vampires don't drink blood . . . only the sick perverted ones do . . . You want to be a strong one" Meiyo nodded as she sat up, her hair fell around her shoulders. Meiyo looked around, her senses settling. Two males stayed in the shadows._

"_Brilliant doctor . . . she's gorgeous." A thin man said his face surrounded in shadowes, his voice seemed to hiss. The man next to him stood arms crossed. He seemed to have a longer face, and he seemed to growl _

"_So far . . .but how is her power compared to Alucard?"_

"_She should be a fair fight . . ." the doctor said. The two males laughed._

"_Good. Lets put her through training." Meiyo's life changed that night, forced to watch videos of Slayers slaying Vampires, gaining on her energy. She Fought monsters more powerful than her, she always won, preparing her for the fight against Alucard, and yet she was still nothing compared to him_

- - - - - - - _FLASH BACK DO NOT CROSS!_ - - - - - - - -

Meiyo looked to the phone. "I was a toy .. . a tool . . no . . no more." Red lines slid down her face. "I will not play this game anymore. I will free Alucard . . .then all Humans will pay . . .all of them . . . We will Rampage . . .we will destroy every last human . . . and only vampires and ghouls will survive!"

- - - - - - To Be continued - - - - - -

(x) – i took 23 from 1998(a year i saw in the manga somewhere-looks through three- had to be in two) so i assumed that was the year Kohta wanted it written for so i subtracted 23 years from that . . . -.-' Yeah so leave me alone. It came out to 1975 . . .she's still older than me . . .

DSF: Just so you know . . .The song in Integra's Dream Is Poison By Alice Cooper. If you have never heard it . . .well . . .i suggest you do! Its a great song . . .deep dark and good. Again . . another listening to music while driving song . . .


	7. Caught In Wires

DSF: Okay, found the date I was talking about last chapter . . . -.- it was in cross fire . . . . I'm still keeping the damn date so leave me alone. Yeah . . . Well I may start slowing down soon . . . I'm thinking of starting another Fanfiction.

Disclaimer: -stares at you people- your kidding . . . don't you know yet? I don't own them.

DSF: Ooh . . . so you all know . . . I got flames for that dream a chapter back . . . IT WAS A NIGHTMARE . . . darn stupid people . . . yes I _KNOW_ Integra would _NEVER_ wear that stuff . . . thats why I put her in it! Meiyo is a cruel heartless bitch . . . get over it.

- - - - - Last Chapter - - - -

Meiyo looked to the phone. "I was a toy . . . a tool . . . no . . . no more." Red lines slid down her face. "I will not play this game anymore. I will free Alucard . . . then all Humans will pay . . . all of them . . . We will Rampage . . . we will destroy every last human . . . and only vampires and ghouls will survive!"

- - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 7

Caught In Wires

When night fell, the city was silent, no vampires tonight. Integra was mildly relaxed, she was pacing the halls thinking of something she could do. Alucard frowned, walking into a room, then walked out again. Integra walked over "Alucard . . .What are you doing?" Alucard looked up to his master. "Master . . . she's here . . . I know she is . . ." he stated. Integra raised her brow. "Who's here?"

"That Hell Cat Bitch." He stated searching the rooms before laughter filled the hall. Integra knew this night was too good to be true.

"Bitch? I think I deserve a better Name." Meiyo was walking toward them. "I . . . after all, am not a Dog." Alucard growled, standing in front of his master, scores unsettled. Meiyo laughed, looking to Integra with her navy eyes. "Integra . . . Dear . . . did you enjoy those . . . dreams . . . I adored them." Integra stiffened taking a step back. Alucard felt the fear from his master grow as he growled.

"Don't _you_ talk to her." He was shifting, his tendrils starting to expand into the hall, taking over the shadows. She looked around her as the shadows she hid in were taken over by his eyes.

"A little protective of your . . . Master aren't you?" She stated heading out of the shadows "I'm not here to fight _you _Alucard . . . I'm here as a formal challenge to that bitch behind you." She walked down the hall, her flip flops slapping her heels as she walked.

"Why would you want to fight Integra?" he asked his growling and snarling stopping almost sounding amused. Integra stared at Alucard for making light of the situation.

'What are you working at Vampire?' she asked him. 'Trust me my master.' He answered her shortly after. She scoffed silently to herself. 'Do I have a choice?'

"Really . . . are you two that stupid? I am standing right here . . . you two are practically talking." Meiyo stated reminding them she was standing very close still. Alucard took this chance to answer back. "Well, with your recent showing of how you cannot regenerate, I was unsure that you could hear telepathy." Meiyo growled now, her change to her face be taken over by shadows.

"Taunt me about a skill I do not know yet, I will teach you . . ." Meiyo growled, her eyes starting to glow red, her claws growing. Alucard laughed his tendrils taking over his body as he started to change as well. When both shadows cleaned up standing on one end of the hall was a hell cat and on the other standing in front of Integra was a hell hound. Alucard raised his head before he growled baring his long teeth before she hissed and the two charged heading for each other.

"Not in my house!" Was the last thing shouted by Integra before Meiyo hit Alucard away with her massive paw. Her claws digging into the shadowy flesh. He hit a table knocking over some pictures before he stood again shaking his fur out growling. He again charged at her. She jumped climbing up a tapestry, her claws tearing apart the green fabric with the Hellsing badge sewn into it. Alucard barked at the bottom, snarling at her. She jumped across the hall, landing on the door left open. She balanced on her four paws, glaring at Integra. Integra glared back before Alucard appeared between her legs lifting her up. She gasped and grasped his fur between her hands.

'Hang on master . . . this may be a bit bumpy' he thought to her before he turned up his tail and ran. Meiyo growled and roared before she jumped down and followed after. Her long claws slipped several times on curves as Alucard ran through the house with expert knowledge. She hit several walls and nearly fell down stairs. She growled before she ran into the shadows melting into them. Alucard stopped growling looking around, if he needed to breathe, his chest would have been heaving. Integra looked around still holding Alucard's fur.

"Puppy puppy . . come out and play, but be warned . . . Horses charge without warning!" she ran at him from behind. Integra looked over in just enough time to push her hands out to block the set of fangs going at her. Meiyo hit with enough force to send the two skidding down the hall into another room. Integra slid under the large cat, her gloved hands holding onto the fangs of the hell cat. Meiyo was roaring and hissing trying to get her fangs free. Integra looked up a smirk crossed her face before she pulled the fangs down and Meiyo followed. Integra twisted rolling the hell cat onto her back

"Ow, ow, ow! Leggo!" she roared on her back her legs kicking as she tried to paw Integra. Alucard walked over now back in his vampiric form looking down to the cat.

"And she's human" he stated almost in a mock laughter. Just then she reached up and with her paw hit Integra, knocking her across the room. Alucard appeared behind Integra catching her. Meiyo rolled over and snarled shaking her head, shaking out her fur as dust and ash began to fill the room. Alucard glared setting down, Integra quickly covered her mouth with her own scarf. Meiyo disappeared into the dust and ash, Integra backed up heading for the window to open it. Just then Meiyo roared and growled. Walter stepped out of a closet holding his wires out.

"Sir Integra, I am sorry . . ." He snapped his wrists before Meiyo was dropped from the ceiling in a demeaning manor, hog tied with a wire holding her mouth shut. Meiyo growled her claws flexing. Alucard cleared the room with a wave of his hand. She was tied and with the wires threating to cut off her limbs Alucard walked over removing the wire around her mouth.

"Who are Mukuro?" He asked looking down at her. Meiyo sighed defeated she was dead either way.

"The Dead Corpse, Its Japanese . . ." she growled out at him. Alucard frowned, he has never heard of this group. "Why have you come to Brittan?" Alucard asked again glaring down. She snarled.

"Because . .we came to kill you to torture her . . .now I want to kill her to free you." Meiyo stated. Integra crossed her arms. Alucard looked down at her, something was odd about her and he couldn't put his finger on it. She growled "Yes. . I am a real Vampire . . .bitten and drained . . . I can read your thoughts too ya know." she spat at him her whiskers gathering in front of her face. Alucard looked down before he pulled out the jackal. Her ears flattened her eyes staring down the long pistol. Her navy eyes shot up

"They are coming . . and if you kill me . . they'll kill her and you . . ." she quickly spat out. Alucard watched her.

"How can we trust you?"

"Cause I'm the only one who knows them . . and the only one they want to get in contact with . . ." she spat out. Integra frowned "Hold it Alucard." Alucard glared at Integra but pulled the gun away from the hell cat's face.

"Consider this an act of mercy Hell Cat . . ." she paused, "Alucard . . . go get the collar . . ." Alucard's grin got wider as he walked out of the room. Meiyo's eyes got bigger.

- - - - - - - - To Be Continued - - - - - - -

DSF: Yeah this one was really rushed . . sorry . . . i had SEVERE writers block . . . so this chapter got it. . . .-.-' don't give me that look.


End file.
